


nightly visitor

by akingnotaprincess



Series: MMoM [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Ben Solo needs some love, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sexual Fantasy, Star Wars Day, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: "Oh Ben, what am I going to do with you?"
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: MMoM [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/456664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	nightly visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



He wraps his hand around his aching cock and gives it a few lazy strokes. Ben closes his eyes and readies himself to set up the fantasy he has in mind for tonight. He's alone in his room. It's dark enough so that he can't see a damn thing. It only enhances the mood, and makes his fantasy better.

_ The door slowly creaked open, and a sliver of light from the corridor seeps into the room. A figure walks through the gap and closes the door behind them. The footsteps that travel across the room are silent. There's a slight breeze as someone passes by. Fingertips graze his shins, thighs, hip, and stomach.  _

Ben slows down his pace slightly, focusing more on working the head of his dick. His thumb twirls around its circumference and up and down the slit. His cock is already leaking pre-cum. 

_ Luke is hovering above him. His face is full of curiosity-- a curiosity to unwrap a new toy to see what it can do. "Oh Ben, what am I going to do with you?" He reaches under Ben's night shirt and caresses his ab muscles. "You're so beautiful, Ben. I watch you, you know? Every time you practice with my lightsaber… It's like you were made to wield it.. The way your defined muscles flex as you fight. It's alluring." _

He stops to spit in his hand and runs his wet fingers over his length.When it's wet enough for his liking, he picks up where he left off. 

_ "My eyes follow you when you go to the showers after practice." Luke tweaks his nipple and twists it. "I imagine what it would be like if I followed you one day." His hand runs down Ben's body and settles on his private area. Luke is teasing him. He doesn't touch his dick, but touches everywhere else. His hand circles his hip bone and glides down to Ben's inner thigh. He strokes up and down, up and down. Always avoiding where Ben wants him to touch the most by mere centimeters.  _

Ben bites down his lower lip hard enough so he can taste his own blood as he sucks in a breath. He knows that when he does this, he looks so needy and desperate. Sometimes, he likes to touch himself while looking in a mirror. Ben has memorized each expression he makes and what he does to make him react like that. It helps for time like these, to make his fantasy seem more real. So he knows how to read his own body. 

_ Luke leans over, his beard scratching against Ben's jaw. "I want you too, Ben. I want you as much as you want me." His lips lightly brush Ben's for a briefest of seconds. "I love you. Come for me, Ben." _

Ben's eyes shoot open and he arches his back off of the bed. He's coming-- thick white ropes splatter his fist and pelvis. He can't help but have moans escape his throat. Ben continues to pump his cock and until he's run dry.

  
He tries to catch his breath as he comes down from his orgasm. Slowly, reality begins to sink in. Ben knows that he shouldn't be lusting after his own uncle. That it's wrong _.  _ He can't help it though. It feels too good for him to have any guilt. 


End file.
